My Destiny Oh Why Me? Prologue
by xox-simple-love-xox
Summary: It is just the first of many chapters. Generally though, the story is about a young woman about 19 years old, named Bridget. About how her life came to be what it is as the story is introduced and many twists and suspense that would kill anyone.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: 

I have been attending a private medical school, though we have a 2 week break for the time being and there was a place I've always wanted to go to and surprising my mother decided was a good idea to help me with my future, as I just finished telling you I have decided what to do with my future and it was killing vampires, med school was just an act I put on to keep my life some what normal. I turned on my heel and started to head back to my lovely sweet home, and finish my packing. Yes packing, I am finally getting away for 2 weeks and going to a place I always dreamed of going and that was Italy, Europe, though I was with my class but it could not be that bad, I get away from my mom though I still have to continue with my 'job' but I highly doubt that the vampires there will be expecting me to be there and that will be fun to see their faces won't it, for just a kick but then kill them.

While being lost in my own world, I ran right into my house's door and bounced back with a thud onto the porch. I stood up and rubbed my butt and opened to door.

I dashed into the house before my mom could yell at me for being out for so long, and ran and jumped onto my bed and landed as quietly as I could. I quickly kicked off my shoes and just lay down and tried to get some rest before leaving for Europe tomorrow. Thoughts ran through my head on how much fun it would be and how I would be free, or at least a bit more free, to do what I wished. I glanced at my alarm clock and saw it was 11pm, so much for sleep. Sighing, I dragged myself out of bed and opened my closet doors. I dug under the pile of dirty clothes that I stuffed in there and a backpack and pulled out a small metal brief case along with a velvet bag. I quickly took off the clothes I was wearing and tossed on the outfit that was in the velvet bag, which was a tight white top, with a leather jacket that covered it, grey pants that were slightly baggy, thigh gun holders, big leather combat boots. Now, along with the outfit, I had some areas to place my weapons, on the inside of my leather jacket, I kept a knife, and a few wooden stakes and some more advance silver stakes but I prefer my wooden ones, two guns, with extra ammo and each strapped on to my left and right thighs, and last but not least my favorite gun, strapped to my ankle and I only used for last source. Once I got all that on I left my hair the way it was, which was down, which helped prevent vampire to recognize my face due to it hiding it and tossed on some black eyeliner. Once I finished I glanced at my alarm clock and it read 11:07pm, ha, took less time than usual. I locked my bedroom door, turned on my pre-tape recorded sounds of me sleeping and I jumped out my window. I shot a quick look to my left and right and ran down the end of my street taking a sharp turn and took one of my usual routes to hunt down the vampires.

--Damien POV—

I sat in my study drumming my fingers on the desk, sipping blood from a wine glass thinking my mind to mush about her. That is what I have been thinking about ever since I saw her, with my fellow friends that one night, 4 years ago. I lost track of her after that very night, and have yet to find her. Argh, it has been driving me insane. I also have been thinking about this for I while now, on how to find her and that is to get some servants together to hunt her more. Yes, vampires in the world knows that she is mine and only mine, no other vampire is allowed to have her but me, only me. Though, no one has really made an effort to find her, only my servants have really but now that will change. Though, who will be in that group? I need an amazing, skilled group. I drummed my fingers harder onto my desk but quickly stopped and spun my chair so it was looking out the giant window that was behind me. 'Yes' I thought, "those are definitely the group I need though the leader, ah not a second thought in my mind on who that would be and that would be my best friend."

"JAKE!" I shouted to my main servant.

He came sprinting in almost out of breath, in his black baggy pants, and button down shirt and purple hair in his eyes. "Yah what would you like," he asked in a gasp.

I shook my head and gave a soft chuckle, "Gather that list of people and tell them that what they are to do and they better to a damn good job, because I will not accept failure on finding her. Oh and tell Taylor that he is in charge and I trust him in doing this for me and tell him thanks."

"You mean her as in…"

"Yes who the he.ll would I talk about, Yes her, Bridget. Go now and tell everyone and do it immediately before you finish your talk with the rest of them (servants)."

He nodded his head and grasped the handle to the door and was about to open it, when I said in a crisp voice, "And tell the rest of them, that yes I will find her no matter what. So they should put their money on that yes I will find her and soon."

He left with a nod and closed the door behind him. I gulped down the rest of my drink, placed it on the desk, sighed and turned back to my window, left with thoughts of how she was and what she could be doing right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: 

I have been attending a private medical school, though we have a 2 week break for the time being and there was a place I've always wanted to go to and surprising my mother decided was a good idea to help me with my future, as I just finished telling you I have decided what to do with my future and it was killing vampires, med school was just an act I put on to keep my life some what normal. I turned on my heel and started to head back to my lovely sweet home, and finish my packing. Yes packing, I am finally getting away for 2 weeks and going to a place I always dreamed of going and that was Italy, Europe, though I was with my class but it could not be that bad, I get away from my mom though I still have to continue with my 'job' but I highly doubt that the vampires there will be expecting me to be there and that will be fun to see their faces won't it, for just a kick but then kill them.

While being lost in my own world, I ran right into my house's door and bounced back with a thud onto the porch. I stood up and rubbed my butt and opened to door.

I dashed into the house before my mom could yell at me for being out for so long, and ran and jumped onto my bed and landed as quietly as I could. I quickly kicked off my shoes and just lay down and tried to get some rest before leaving for Europe tomorrow. Thoughts ran through my head on how much fun it would be and how I would be free, or at least a bit more free, to do what I wished. I glanced at my alarm clock and saw it was 11pm, so much for sleep. Sighing, I dragged myself out of bed and opened my closet doors. I dug under the pile of dirty clothes that I stuffed in there and a backpack and pulled out a small metal brief case along with a velvet bag. I quickly took off the clothes I was wearing and tossed on the outfit that was in the velvet bag, which was a tight white top, with a leather jacket that covered it, grey pants that were slightly baggy, thigh gun holders, big leather combat boots. Now, along with the outfit, I had some areas to place my weapons, on the inside of my leather jacket, I kept a knife, and a few wooden stakes and some more advance silver stakes but I prefer my wooden ones, two guns, with extra ammo and each strapped on to my left and right thighs, and last but not least my favorite gun, strapped to my ankle and I only used for last source. Once I got all that on I left my hair the way it was, which was down, which helped prevent vampire to recognize my face due to it hiding it and tossed on some black eyeliner. Once I finished I glanced at my alarm clock and it read 11:07pm, ha, took less time than usual. I locked my bedroom door, turned on my pre-tape recorded sounds of me sleeping and I jumped out my window. I shot a quick look to my left and right and ran down the end of my street taking a sharp turn and took one of my usual routes to hunt down the vampires.

--Damien POV—

I sat in my study drumming my fingers on the desk, sipping blood from a wine glass thinking my mind to mush about her. That is what I have been thinking about ever since I saw her, with my fellow friends that one night, 4 years ago. I lost track of her after that very night, and have yet to find her. Argh, it has been driving me insane. I also have been thinking about this for I while now, on how to find her and that is to get some servants together to hunt her more. Yes, vampires in the world knows that she is mine and only mine, no other vampire is allowed to have her but me, only me. Though, no one has really made an effort to find her, only my servants have really but now that will change. Though, who will be in that group? I need an amazing, skilled group. I drummed my fingers harder onto my desk but quickly stopped and spun my chair so it was looking out the giant window that was behind me. 'Yes' I thought, "those are definitely the group I need though the leader, ah not a second thought in my mind on who that would be and that would be my best friend."

"JAKE!" I shouted to my main servant.

He came sprinting in almost out of breath, in his black baggy pants, and button down shirt and purple hair in his eyes. "Yah what would you like," he asked in a gasp.

I shook my head and gave a soft chuckle, "Gather that list of people and tell them that what they are to do and they better to a damn good job, because I will not accept failure on finding her. Oh and tell Taylor that he is in charge and I trust him in doing this for me and tell him thanks."

"You mean her as in…"

"Yes who the he.ll would I talk about, Yes her, Bridget. Go now and tell everyone and do it immediately before you finish your talk with the rest of them (servants)."

He nodded his head and grasped the handle to the door and was about to open it, when I said in a crisp voice, "And tell the rest of them, that yes I will find her no matter what. So they should put their money on that yes I will find her and soon."

He left with a nod and closed the door behind him. I gulped down the rest of my drink, placed it on the desk, sighed and turned back to my window, left with thoughts of how she was and what she could be doing right now.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 2

-- Bridget's POV --

hour later

Thoughts were running a billion miles per second in my head wonder where the hell are the vampires, I haven't ran into one all night, and it frustrated the h.ell out of me. Then I decided that I should head to a club and check it out there. Fifteen minutes later I came to a quick halt in front of one of the more famous vampire clubs, one that I hadn't come to for a while. I strolled right on in and took at quick look around to scan the crowd and see what was everyone was doing. Majority of people were grinding and getting as close to their dance partners as possible, heck they were so close they might as well have morphed into one person but hey it's up to them on how they wished to dance. While scanning the crowd I easily picked out all the vampires and they were always easy to pick out due to me sensing them and their abnormally flawless skin and perfect hair. Other than the people on the dance floor, other people were scattered across different tables and couches and there were very few people at the bar. I decided to keep a low profile and I pulled up a stool near the exit into the alley at the bar.

"What do you want." The bartender asked quickly glancing up at me then continued to clean the glass he had in his hands.

"Nothing" I said quickly. He just shrugged and moved onto another dirty class and another customer. I sat there drumming my fingers on the table and scanning the crowd again. Then I saw them, she stumbled out the door obviously pissed drunk out of her mind and the man that was 'casually' exiting through the same back door at which she just exited and I was sitting near. I let them pass without letting them know I was there, and then slipped out the same door.

I saw him pressing her against the wall, him kissing down her neck slowly and I knew what he was doing and that was searching for a vain. I tipped toed slowly towards them and the vampire quickly turned around and let the girl go. She landed with a thud on the cold wet ground, and her sense finally kicked in and she sprinted off out of the alley leaving me with the vampire. He slowly started to walk towards me and I step back, which turned out to be a bad and good move. Bad in the way, the vampire got much fuller of himself, fabulous and now I find myself pressed up against the wall. Though, the good part is that the girl was able to escape. The vampire finally took the final step that led him being an inch away from my face and me pushing myself even more into the wall, attempting to think of a plan in my head without him realizing it, also known as him reading it in my mind, one of the perks of being a vampire. Suddenly, he, the vampire, pinned my wrists at my side and gave me a questioning look.

I raised my eyebrows at him and asked, "Why are you giving me that look and will you let me go or I will have to let you face the consequences."

He gave a hearty laugh and replied in a memorizing yet icy tone, "hmmm, well one I seem to recognize you or should I say I heard a lot about you and now I realize why I can't read your mind and no, I don't think I will be able to let you go. And finally, consequences my a.ss what could _you_ do to me."

I just smirked to myself and kneed him 'where the sun does not shine' and pushed him away from him. He straightened himself out quickly and lunged at me, but I was too quick and pulled out one of my stakes and gun. Though, he nailed me in the gut and I was sent flying a meter or so back on my shoulder, my weapons fell out of my hands and skidded to about 1 meter away from my grasp. Then he jumped onto me and straddled my mid-section and bared his fangs at me.

He gave a soft chuckle and whispered to me, "Any final words, my lovely." I just spat in his face and gave a smirk. He looked at me with shocked eyes and laughed and said, "Well then good bye." Then he pressed his into me, aka he was lying right on top of me, which let one of my arms go, which allowed me to grab my other gun, near my ankle because he was between my legs, and slowly slid it out.

While I was doing this, he had one hand pushing my head to one side, exposing my neck, which he was vigorously searching for a vein, not paying attention to what I was doing.

I placed the gun about an inch away and up where the heart was but on the side and I pulled the trigger. He didn't have enough time to react and just burst into a puff of dust which landed all over me. I quickly jumped to my feet and quickly started to brush dead vampire off me. I then placed my hand over my neck and noticed that he hadn't done much damage just a scratch nothing more. I sighed to myself and decided that I should call it a night. I gathered my stake and two guns and placed them where they were suppose to belong, with me and hidden. I silently slipped out of the alley and ran home.

Once I reached my house, I slowly climbed up the wall using the nails I hammered in to step on, and reached my window. I slowly and quietly opened my window and slipped in. I took off all the weapons and clothes and put the weapons back into the metal case and clothes back into the velvet bag and placed into my backpack. I zipped that up and placed it on a pile of clothes I still had to pack for Italy that I am leaving for tomorrow. I placed a band-aid on my neck, unlocked my door, and launched myself into my warm, comfy bed, warm myself up with the covers and glanced at my alarm clock on last time, and it read 4:54am. I closed my eyes and sighed, with three thoughts in my head which were one: how the hell did that vampire recognize my face, he was a new vampire and I have never seen him before, two: the vampires don't know what they are in for when I go to Italy tomorrow and three: I only had three hours to sleep and complete my packing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 

Hey, all my readers, I would just like to thank all of you that enjoy and read my stories. I'm sorry for such the delay in getting a new chapter out and I'm sorry once again for the shortness of this chapter. Hopefully, you enjoy it even though it is a filler chapter but it is leading up to several very exciting and suspense filt drama!!! Any suggestions or critics, let me know by either emailing me at or writing a review and I will take all your thoughts and criticism into account!

NOW TO THE STORY

I woke up early, around 6:25am-ish, with a yawn I stretched out and pulled myself out of bed. I lugged myself down stairs grabbed some breakfast, ate that quickly and headed back upstairs. I grabbed the pile of fresh clothes that were not folded, because who the h.ell has enough time to fold clothes especially when there are more important things, and stuffed them into my duffel bag, zipped it up and brought it downstairs. I then bolted back upstairs and changed into a pair of jeans, an aeropostal sweatshirt and grabbed my American eagle sunglasses, pulled my hair up into a ponytail and brushed my teeth and put on very little make-up.

"Lets get going or you're going to miss your plane!!!" my mom shouted from downstairs.

I pulled on some running shoes, grabbed my metal case and velvet bag and stuffed into my backpack and sprinted down the stairs. We hopped into the car and drove to the airport. The usual happened when you go to an airport: rushed people, yelling, grumpy old people and the random funny looking tourist.

Anyways, I made it to my plane in time and found an empty seat to my content. I sighed turned on my i-pod, with the rest of my classmates, 48 of us total, who talked among themselves behind me. I am not going to tell you of my boring plane trip because that just stupid to do. Though I will brief you on what happened, I yelled at the fight attendant because she wouldn't stop bugging me, I threw peanuts at the snoring man in front of me because he was snoring, and some random guy came and sat next to me and kept asking me for my number and I punched him in the nose. OHH and finally my best friend came, Dave, asked for my phone number for a while, just to bug the living hell out of me though I had my eyes closed attempting to sleep, and he nearly got hit by my fist. Our plane finally landed and we drove to our hotel.

We are all standing in the lobby waiting for the teachers to read the list of who are in our rooms, though they are going through a list of what not to do, puff like anyone is listening. I am standing there humming, when Dave jabs me in the side,

"What?" I harshly whisper to him.

"They are listing off who is with who in the rooms," Dave whispers.

I immediately shut-up and begin to listen.

"Glen, Sherri, Erin and Jamie, room 1…..Fred, Bob, Kim, and Rose, room 5. Dave, Jacaob, Katey and Brie, room 6…"

I lunged at the key, attempting to grab it before anyone. My fingers grasp the corner, but a hand pulls it out of the teachers and my grasp and says thanks. I gave the person, also known as Jacob, an evil glare, picked myself off the ground and dragged my stuff and stomped my way over to the elevator in a huff. We entered the room and realized that the room was set up as in there was a kitchen and 4 separate rooms and bathrooms, so we had our privacy. No one bugged me the rest of the night, they just let me sleep which I was grateful for because I was beat beyond belief and I had a full day tomorrow along with hunting later that night.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 

Once again I apologize for the delay. Life is extremely busy and hectic.

I woke up with a groan and stretched my arms above my head and sat up. I quickly got dressed, packed my backpack with my metal case and velvet bag and headed down stairs.

As I made it downstairs I found that we are having a really boring day, though I am going to be nice and not take you detail to detail, ill just brief you in. Ok here it goes, Dave and I sat on the bus to a food place, ate my heart out, realized that I have to do some major running tonight, shopped a bit with Katey, then we ate lunch, had people stare at us because we were running around like a bunch of idots and finally came back to the hotel and swam. OHHHHHH such a funn day (hint the sarcasm). Finally, I decided to hit the sac though only for an hour because I had to wake up to hunt, though the rest of my friends aka the rest of my classmates headed out to a club that they attempted to get me to go to but I stayed behind. I set the alarm clock and laid down once my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

I woke up an hour later, with my alarm clock blaring at me to get up. I pull myself out of bed, do a couple stretches, grab my clothes from my velvet bag, which included at sports bra, arm sleeves, baggy cargo pants, running shoes and a leather jacket, I then gathered all my weapons and placed them where they belonged. I then checked the front doors and locked them, locked my bedroom door and jumped out my window.

I wandered around the city for a while and finally decided that I will head to a club. I wandered into a club called 'Vineyard'. The bouncer gave me a strange look as I entered; I just gave him a smirk and a wink and headed straight to the bar. I glanced at the dance floor and there I saw them, my friends, Dave was with some chick and Katey was grinding with some hot guy, with blonde hair. I sighed to myself and went deeper into the shadows and placed my hair more into my face to prevent them from noticing me.

10mins later

After several guys asked me to dance and I turned them down every time, without looking them in the eyes. Then what shocked me was this girl and guy going making their way towards the back exit, but what shocked me the most was I knew the guy and it was Dave. I quietly got out of my chair and followed them out. She was pressing herself into Dave and they were making out wildly. Then I saw her kissing him down the neck, and then I saw them, her fangs. I growled to me, 'ohhh that vamp of a slut was so going down.'

I crept into the shadows, and pulled out my stake and knife and stepped out a bit out of the shadows, so that she could see me but not Dave. She quickly, snapped her head in my direction, and gave me a glare.

"Go away, girl." She said with a hiss.

"Fat chance," and I flashed her my knife and gave a smirk.

She gave a laugh and said, "do _you_ really think that _you_ can take me down, girl."

"Without a second thought," I replied.

She pushed Dave to the ground and he came out of his trance. He glanced around wildly then he spotted us. She lunged at me, but I quickly side stepped her. Though she swept my feet from under me, then she jumped me pinning me down. She brushed the hair out of my face and gave out a small gasp.

"YOU!"

"Sorry that isn't my name."

"Bridget, also known as Brie but so much more but mainly one of the top hunters that is in Canada. Though the question is why she is in Italy?"

I gave a soft chuckle and said in a harsh voice, "None of your business but I am feeling generous and I'll tell you and that is to bring vamps down and kill them."

She growled at me and cut me across the cheek with one of her nails.

I then spat in her face, which made her bring her hands to her eyes, which allowed me to flip her over and straddle her waist and stab my stake into her chest.  
She burst into dust instantly and I wiped my cheek of blood and grabbed a breather, forgetting that Dave was in the alley.

With wide eyes he said is a shocked voice, "BRIE, holy fuck is that you?"

I quickly covered my eyes, and ran. He of course ran after me but I just out ran him and ran all the way back to the hotel, stripped my clothes off and jumped into bed.

Half an hour, later I heard out hotel door slam and pounding at my door. I lugged myself out of bed and opened my door putting on a half asleep face and rubbing my eyes. There standing in front of me was Dave and Katey. Dave had this frustrated and angry face on and Katey had this 'I just can't believe him' face on.

"Where were you, tonight Brie. No club visits of the sorts right. Or vampire killings." Dave lashed out at me.

I gave a loud laugh and said, "Sleeping, no clubs and no vampires. Are you ok because you know there is no such thing as vampires right? I think you have had too much to drink, bud, I think you should head to bed."

I stepped out of my room to help him to bed, though he gave a soft gasp and said. "Well then where did you get that cut that is on your cheek?"

"Ohh this silly thing?" I gave a light laugh and started placing hair over my cheek, "I got this while trying to get to the door, that you were about to break and tripped over something and cut my cheek."

He gave me an 'I-don't-believe-you' look and head to his room. Katey was long gone, in her room and shut my door and jumped back into bed and fell asleep, dreaming of fantastic land of gummy worms, bears and chocolate.


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter 6 **

Before the story begins I personally would like to thank, Erikslittleangel13 for her review and reading my story, it's really great to know that someone out there really enjoys my writing. So thank you and EVERYONE should go and read her stories, my favorite so far Hunt for The Disciple, truly a wonderful story to read…well all that I have read so far. As well I apologize this chapter is definitely a filler.

Love, xox-simple-love-xox

I shoved my head deeper into the pillow blocking out the sounds of ringing, and shot my hand out and threw it at something and the ringing stopped. Though, I then felt a heavy thud, and heavy weight on me, poking me and yelling, "UP, UP, UP! WAKEY WAKEY! GET UP!"

I groaned and lifted my head out of my pillow and opened my eyes, regretting soon after due to the blinding light. I then shoved Katey out of my bed, grabbed my uniform and dragged my feet to the bathroom.

Oh, you are probably wondering why I have to wear my uniform well simply we have this private tour of this museum that we have to attend that is later, like 8:00pm, tonight, that I am not pleased about.

I finally lug myself out of the bathroom, dressed, smelling nice-not like crap, partially awake and famished.

I stop right in front of my friends, grab my backpack which contains my metal case of weapons and velvet bag of clothes and start to drag them out of the door, with a sharp tug, locked the door behind me and got into the elevator.

Dave looks me in the eyes and says, "Look Brie, sorry about last night, I didn't mean to accuse you of anything isn't just I loo…"

At that part I cut him off and said, "I understand," and gave him a half smile.

We get off the elevator all happy and chatting away, dreading the day ahead of us.

I'm not going to bore you to death by giving you a step by step detail of what happened during the day but here to fill you in: We ate breakfast, went on this boring tour which took up the whole morning, ate lunch then shopped our hearts in some of Italy's amazing stores, met up with the rest of the class ate dinner at some fancy restaurant. Now, we are walking our way to the Uffizi Gallery, which is a gorgeous museum, which we have a private tour of.

I shiver and look around and notice that the night seems darker and cooler than usual, which makes me pull my backpack closer to me as if it was a security blanket, due to the fact is has all my weapons I need in it.

We enter the building quickly as possible to get away from the night's chilling atmosphere and I glance at my watch which read 8:15pm. I sighed to myself realizing that this is going to be a boring and dull and waste of my time night when I could be hunting.

We begin our tour and look around dully at the painting and architecture, but then I notice it. A dark shadowy figure is near the window at the far side of the room. I squint my eyes at the figure and jump in shock realizing that it wasn't just one there, there was a whole group. I scan the area to look for an escape and notice the only doors on the adjacent side of where the vampires were. I then notice everyone now looking at the strange figures, with interest and fear wondering how they got in. I sprint to divide my classmates and vampires apart and look and my class and say in a harsh and demanding voice,

"Get your asses in that room now! GO!"

The vampires then started to come at us, baring their fangs and hissing. That was when my classmates started to get their butts into gear and sprinting to the doors I told them to go to.

I was the last to enter and stood at the door entrance, barking orders to get the doors closed. I look at one of the vampires and smirk to myself, give a wink and waved goodbye to him, which threw him over the edge and charged faster at us. But the door slammed right in his face, and everyone started to pile things in front of the door. I quickly took in my surroundings; there were no windows and no other possible escapes except the doors which we barricaded, the ceiling was high and to me, the room to be a ball room though none of those fancy stair cases.

I stepped back from the group and sighed. I clung to my backpack like there was no tomorrow, hell, how am I suppose to fend off all those vampires and protect everyone at the same time without them knowing its me who hunts the night, and that was when I realized, hell the jig is up I have to tell them, I have no choice. I slipped quickly and quietly behind a large statue, I pulled out the metal case and velvet bag, that I packed earlier that morning due to the fact I always carry it with me. I pulled out my clothes I always wear, if forgot refer to beginning, I stuffed my uniform back into the velvet bag and pulled out my metal case. I threw my backpack over my shoulder and grabbed my metal case and walked briskly over to a table over on the other side of the room. I opened my metal case with a loud click, and then I knew the jig was up, due to the fact I felt a bunch of eyes on me, in other words my classmates were looking at me. I felt a hand land on my shoulder and I sighed to myself. The voices also known as one of my friends' voice, Katey, say "Brie, what the hell are wearing?"

DUN DUN DUN….what will she do now? Tune in next time


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone,

Sorry, sorry, sorry sorry a million trillion billion times (yes it is a number, in my world)

I will be lucky enough to have some readers, considering my lack of updates, for what nearly a month. I apologize, a lot has been happening and I have been having to deal with a lot, family, school, friends, death… the whole lot. Well, I have finally had a chance to sit down and write for a bit. I also seem to be a bit of a writers block so hopefully I will overcome it soon.

Happy holidays and hope everyone has a good break and enjoys this part of the story.

Love, xox-simple-love-xox

I turned around and saw everyone there right behind Dave. "Are the doors barricaded fully?" I asked.

"Yah. Now, what the hell?"

I picked up a gun and a stake and turned around. Dave, my best friend, gasped, and said in a low voice "You f.uckin kidding me! right?"

"No."

"IT WAS YOU IN THE ALLEY! But how long have you been doing this?" he asked.

"Since I was 16, so I know what the hell I am doing. Now I want you guys to head into that corner and I don't, I repeat do NOT interfere. IF YOU INTERFER and you make it out alive, 99 chance you won't, but IF you did make it out alive, I WILL KILL YOU." I said in a harsh and warning voice. "NOW GO!"

I loaded my guns and that was when I heard them, they stopped talking except one guy he was speaking rapidly to another, then silence. I hopped up onto the statue that I changed behind earlier and sat patiently with my guns ready in my lap.

--While Brie was occupied inside...what was happening outside the doors--

The vampires ran after them at full speed yet came to a crash when the doors came to a slam in their faces. Taylor was furious at what that girl did to him though she looked familiar. He scanned his brain to figure it out, but came across a girl that looked very familiar, heck that picture was drilled into his head, because of his best friend, Damien. Though the girl he just saw was older though, then it clicked, humans grow older over a shorter period of time so it is HER! Just older.

Taylor came to the front of the crowd and yelled at them to shut up.

"Lily! LILY! COME HERE NOW!!" he shouted.

A young yet beautiful girl pushed her way to the front of the crowd in a huff, and said, "Yes what do you want."

Taylor looked up and made sure all the vampires were paying attention and said in a stern and gruff voice, "Get Damien, and tell him where we are and to come immediately."

"But why. They are just a bunch of humans; just humans no need to get him."

"Oh yes there is a major need to get him. If you were paying attention to the blood that each human has, you can pick out a hunters' yet even better hers', Damien's hunter is in there."

"WHAT?!? Are you serious? Finally we have her trapped and in here." Lily said in a shocked voice.

"Yes I am serious and now GO! GET DAMIEN!"

Lily popped out of there in a flash and everyone started to talk at a very fast pace to others.

"QUIET! WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP! We wait here and quietly." and everyone went silent, waiting eagerly for Damien to arrive.

--Damien POV--

I was hunched over a document that I had to read and approve for the following week and shit was the document as boring as hell. I continued to read when I heard a tap and I lifted my head, and there stood Lily, she was all in a huff and stress. She suddenly started speaking really fast, that I barely caught on what she was saying.

"Stop, please stop and slow down and now you can repeat yourself?"

Lily retold how 'she' was there at the museum. My eyes went wide and shouted at her, "WHAT! BRIE IS THERE IN ITALY AT THIS VERY MOMENT!"

"yes." she said in a huff.

"Take me to her!"

With that I and Lily transported to the museum and I was faced with Taylor with a stressed face, a barricaded door, and the group I had created to find her.

I looked at Taylor, "No one has been in there right, no one has harmed her because if anyone harmed her, they will have consequences to face!" I said in one breath.

"No, no one has been in there or anything." Taylor said. "Good"

"Now this is what we are going to do. I and Taylor are going to teleport in though into this room, the three of you will stand and capture as many of her classmates as you can, and the rest of you will enter through that door and will do the same on capturing her classmates. Yet let me remind you that you some of you may die, brie is a strong fighter and no one will hurt her. Understand." Damien barked.

Everyone nodded.

"Now Taylor, You and I will sit up near the ceiling and you will help me capture brie. All I want is to talk to her."

I sighed, very content on finally finding her, 'she will be mine no matter what I have to do to get her' I thought.

With a nod everyone began their jobs.


End file.
